Betrayal
by Saiyuri of the Red Shadow
Summary: Naruto is abused and mistreated by the villagers. Neji is close to breaking. Hinata is beaten almost daily and left for dead. And Sasuke wants revenge for the death of his mother. Then Orochimaru comes into the picture. ABOUT TO UNDERGO MAJOR EDITING!
1. Prolouge

Kasumi: Hi everyone!! This is my first story so please be gentle. Also review so I can know what I could do to be a better writer. And no flames please! Read and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. And if I did it would be all yaoi all the time!!

* * *

_I feel so cold inside_

_So hollow and numb_

_Broken like _

_a little china doll_

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan, but father said that I'm not to speak to you anymore," Hinata whispered. Her lavender eyes were downcast. She was far to ashamed to look him in the eye after letting him down. For awhile he didn't say anything, she felt the sadness in his eyes and felt as though she'd been punched.

_'I'm so sorry Naruto. I wish I was stronger, better maybe then I could--' _

Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly. She never wanted him to let her go.

"Naruto..."

"It's okay Hinata-chan." His voice cracked with the beginnings of tears.

_'I love you, Naruto'_

_My painted smile_

_Hides all my pain_

_when you give me_

_that hateful stare_

"Hey demon! I thought we told you aren't welcome here!?" A malicious villager sneered.

"Nobody wants you here! Why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

"Why don't you just die?"

"Yeah." The rowdy group around him cheered in agreement. Some threw rotten food and rocks at the child, ignoring the tears streaming down Naruto's face. It was easier that way.

_Crystal tears spill down my cheeks_

_As I walk through life alone _

_I wonder what I've done _

_to deserve this cruel fate?_

"Naruto, join me and I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Everything you've ever dreamed of." The Sannin said gently. His golden eyes held kindness and something else, something he'd never seen in the villagers eyes before. He'd only seen it in Hinata or Iruka's eyes after he'd gotten hurt.

It was concern.

" But I can't leave, I have friends."

_'At least I thought I did.'_

"Don't worry child, your friends will follow soon enough." The man's smile was warn and made him feel safe.

"Really?" The child's blue eyes shined with hope.

" Yes child. Will you join me little one?"

"Yes." Orochimaru smiled

_You've forced me away_

_And taken my joy_

_I won't accept it it any longer_

_I'm gone now_

* * *

Saiyuri: Click the little grey button and review.


	2. Daytrips and Memories

Saiyuri: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has been going on in my life recently so I haven't had much time for updates!I hope that you like what I've written for you. Please enjoy and don't kill me!(you'll never get an update if I'm dead!)

Kasumi: Actually they could, because I would just type up and edit all of your...

Saiyuri: (glares) Shut the hell up or I Swear To God I will not let you watch any anime or talk to you-know- who

Kasumi: (hangs head down) Yes ma'am

Saiyuri: Good. Enjoy my loves!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would contain so much yaoi and yuri that it would make your head spin.

* * *

" dialogue"

'thoughts'

flashback

Dream

(Naruto to kyubii)

((Kyubii to naruto))

* * *

"_Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Iruka shouted, running into, the Sandaiame's office_

"_What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked the young chunin, taking a long drag from his pipe._

_"Orochimaru's been spotted in the village!" Iruka cried, Sarutobi paled._

_"Are you sure that it was him Iruka?" Sarutobi silently hoped that it wasn't his former pupil_

_"Hai, and he's taken Naruto!" Sarutobi's eyes widened and his pipe fell out of his mouth, spilling ashes all over the table. A chill ran through him. If it was truly Orochimaru... and if he had convinced Naruto to come with him then... the leaf village didn't stand a chance. He gulped and swivel his chair around, so that the young chunin would not have to see the fear in his eyes._

_"Well Iruka if what you've said is true then we may still have some time. If there's anything Orochimaru isn't it's hasty. He's probably thought this through quite well. Call ANBU squad leader Hatake Kakashi."_

_"Hai Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi sighed as Iruka left the room_

_'Orochimaru, what are you planning?'_

* * *

"Oi! Kabuto-kun, when are we gonna train to day? I'm getting pretty bored just lookin' at Sasuke and Hinata!"

" Oh well...ah, you see Naruto you guys won't be training today. Last night Neji infiltrated leaf village and retrieved a scroll filled with the leaf villages secret jutsu. He won't be back until tomorrow morning so you guys get the day off.

" So what the hell are we supposed to do? Just sit around the compound?" Kabuto smiled

"No Hinata-chan, Lord Orochimaru said that you could go to the village near here and spend the day outside" Hinata and Naruto high-fived

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked obviously bored.

"Sure."

"Last one outside is a rotten egg!!" Hinata shouted as she tore down the hall laughing all the way.

" Hey, you cheated Hinata!!" Naruto shouted while he ran after her.

"Are we getting any money to spend while we're on our little outing?"

"Oh, Yeah, sure" Kabuto rummaged through his pocket and pulled out about one million yen." I think this should be enough for you guys to have fun right?" Sasuke nodded mutely and took the money, then he was gone. Kabuto breathed out a sigh of relief.

" Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru breathed. He wrapped his arms around Kabuto's waist.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gasped. Orochimaru quickly silenced him with a gentle kiss.

" I've missed you these past few days." He kissed his neck gently and Kabuto leaned closer to him.

"As have I," another kiss."Orochimaru..."

"Hush Kabuto, we have the whole day together, there will be plenty of time for words later..."

* * *

In Mura no Yorokobi to Tanoshi i

"Oh, Naru-kun!Look at that beautiful kimono!" Hinata whisper yelled pointing to a beautiful dark violet silk kimono embroidered with two pure white cranes, lined with gold trim.

"Look at the price, it's only 100,000 yen too." he turned to Sasuke, " Oi, teme, how much money do we have left?"

"One million yen still." Naruto gave him a confused look then smiled.

"Oh yeah, I won 200,000 yen at the the lottery" Hinata nodded and said,"Don't forget we each had about 100,000 yen anyway."

"Where does Orochimaru get all of this money from?"

"Maybe he grows it on trees" Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto glared at him and snapped, "No one likes a smart ass teme"

"Someone is on her period," Naruto's eyes flashed red and he punched Sasuke in the face, almost breaking his nose and earning a few concerned (and many annoyed) glances from several shoppers.

"Wanna say that again, teme?" Blood trickled from the side of Sasuke's mouth . The Uchiha licked it away and chuckled.

"No, I don't think I will." Hinata rolled her eyes and purchased her kimono, quietly apologizing to the cashier.

* * *

_" Here you are Naruto. I hope that this room is to your liking." Naruto's bright blue eyes widened. He looked up at Kabuto and smiled._

_" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!" Naruto cried out with pure joy as he wrapped his arms around Kabuto and hugged him tightly. Kabuto smiled down at him and hugged him back._

_" You really shouldn't be thanking me. Lord Orochimaru did all of this for you." He set him down on the bed and ruffled his hair._

_" If you really want to show how grateful you are all you have to do is be yourself and always be loyal to Orochimaru-sama. Can you do that?" He asked gently_

_"Hai I will Kabuto-san."_

* * *

_" Hokage-sama," Kakashi and Neji bowed deeply," We have some very important information regarding both Orochimaru and Uchia Itachi"_

_Sarutobi nodded, bidding them to continue. Kakashi stepped forward._

_" Our sources tell us that just a few days ago Orochimaru and Itachi were spotted not to far from the village. We believe that they have formed some sort of alliance. The recent disappearance of Sasuke has lead us to believe that he was kidnapped by one of them." Sarutobi nodded. There were many disappearances of several village children, most from very powerful families._

_"Has there been any news of the death of Hinata Hyuuga?" Sarutobi noticed Neji cringe but said nothing._

_"No...there hasn't been any news." Neji said softly._

_" Kakashi please leave. I want to talk to Neji in private." Kakashi nodded and disappeared. Sarutobi watched Neji, who was trying to avoid his eyes._

_" Neji, I hope you know that as a member of the ANBU Black Ops your duty to the village out weighs any duty you may have to your family." Neji nodded ignoring the sharp throbbing in his head. It was the only warning he would get._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_" You may go now" Neji inwardly sighed in relief as he left the Hokage's office. With each step he could fell the pain getting smaller and smaller until it was barely there. He could still tell that he was being watched. Hisashi watched his every move ever since that night. The night when his childhood ended with the brutal loss of his innocence and the violation of both his body and mind._

* * *

Sleep well my children of the night

Though darkness has stained you

You are the light

May your heart guide

'Till you are free

Can your hope guide from your misery?

Close your eyes my children

Rest my darlings

So you may grow strong

And escape the hands

Of Those who have wronged

* * *

Saiyuri: The first half of the next chapter should be all about Neji and should clear up all the confusion about Hinata being dead even though she was mentioned being alive and well. Sorry for the uber long time it took for me to update. I hope this won't happen again please review with kind words!

Kasumi: She might kill your cat if you don't

Saiyuri: Kasumi *glares*

Kasumi: Ep!Review or she'll kill me!!


	3. Painful Thoughts and Hope

A/N: Oi Saiyuri-chan here with an update! Summer's almost over and I feel so sad!! I have to go back to school and do... work! I've been relaxing this whole summer and now I have to give up rest an relaxation!! But anyway... Read and enjoy!

_**Warning:**_ This chapter contains mentions of rape and child abuse. If you are easily offended or upset by this subject matter then _**please do not**_ read this!

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

_/Little voices/_

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_**Dream**_

* * *

With Neji

_" You wanted to speak to me Hisashi-sama?" Hisashi smiled darkly; his eyes clouded with lust. _

_"Hai, hai please come here Neji." Hisashi patted his lap and Neji sat down hiding his discomfort. Although he was young and Hisashi had done nothing to scare or upset him , fear curled around in his stomach. He felt sick._

/ Be smart Neji! Run while you still can!/

_"You've always been so special Neji." An arm snaked around his waist._

/No/

_Rough lips pressed against his neck._

/Please run!/

_A hand slipped into his shorts._

'NO!'

_Neji shut his eyes as Hisashi molested him. With every kiss and touch Neji felt dirtier._

"_Hisashi-sama please stop." Hisashi smirked and bit down on his neck, drawing blood._

_" Now why would I do that? Give one good reason." _

_" Because it feeld wrong." Hisashi laughed. I was a harsh joyless sound it was._

_"Just hush and let me have my fun. If you're good you'll enjoy it to." And then there was nothing but white hot pain._

'Yukio please help me!'

* * *

The Next Day

_Neji lay curled up under his blankets. His body ached and his mind was blank. The shock of his abuse, no, his rape, was simply to much for his young mind to process._

_"Neji-kun?" Hinata called softly. He did not answer. She enter his small room quietly and kneeled down beside him. She touch his shoulder gently._

_"No! No, no, no, please stop, please just stop Hisashi-sama." Neji eyes widened and he whimpered and flinched away from his cousin's gentle touch._

_"He beat you didn't he. Don't worry Neji-kun. It get's better once you get used to it. "_

_" No... I'm sorry just please... Please." Hinata pulled him into her arms. Her small hands patted his hair gently. _

_"Shh... It'll be alright." Neji shook violently in Hinata's arms but did not struggle. He didn't have the strength to fight._

_"Tou-san is a monster Neji. A real monster but it's okay because all monsters can be defeated. That's what Kaa-san told me in a dream last night. Her and Uncle Hizashi are watching us from heaven right now. And you have that blue haired healer. I know he'll take care of you"_

/ Neji-kun be strong like Hinata-san a better day is coming./

_Barely a year later Hisashi beat Hinata to death. Neji was forced to dispose of her body._

* * *

With Hinata

_"Otou-san?" Hisashi glared at his eldest daughter. _

_"What the hell is it ? Did I not just tell you to remain silent?" Hinata gulped and nodded. _

_" Yes but I w-was w-w-wondering if I could,um..."_

"_I w-was w-w-wondering," Hisashi mocked," Just spit it out or shut up!"_

_Hinata swallowed hard. _

_"I was wondering if me and Neji could train together" Hisashi smirked cruelly_

_. " Now why on earth would a failure like you want to train with a whore like Neji?" Hinata eyes darkened. _

_"DAMARE (4)! Neji's not a whore he's one of the smartest strongest shinobi that I know and-" Hisashi struck her knocking her to the ground. _

_"If you don't believe my words then why don't I show you?"_

_That was the first of many occasions in which Hinata would be forced to watch her cousin be violated by her father. It awakened a emotion within the young Hinata that many would never believe her capable of feeling: A deep animalistic rage that made her secretly lust for her fathers blood. It was a lust that she would not realize until nearly three years later._

* * *

_"Ahh!" Hinata cried as she was thrown against a tree. As she fell to the ground she absent-mindedly notice that two of her ribs had broken. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you child?" Hisashi cried angrily._

_" How could you let a member of the branch family surpass you! Do you know how disgraceful that is?!" _

_"I'm sorry, Tou-san... I-" Hisashi eyes narrowed to slits. _

_"Don't call me Tou-san you weakling! I ashamed to have ever married your mother. Had I known she could only create weak offspring I would have killed her sooner." _

_" Please don't speak ill of mother..." Those five little word pushed Hisashi over the edge. He beat his first born daughter mercilessly until she lay limp at his feet with her eyes open wide in a permanent state of terror. _

_Little more than an hour later he called on Neji to finish the job._

* * *

With Orochimaru

_Orochimaru watched from the top of a large tree as Neji Hyuuga lay his cousin on a patch of grass in the forest. Despite his high hiding place he could still her Neji's soft cries of pain. His heart ached for the boy._

_"Please forgive me Hinata. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I let him kill you..." His body racked with sobs. Orochimaru appeared behind and Neji turned to look at him._

_"If you here to kill me then don't waste your time. I'm already dead inside." Orochimaru smiled down at him. _

_"Now tell me why I would ever kill such a talented young shinobi?" _

"_You're a rouge ninja aren't you? Why wouldn't you kill me?"_

_"Because I see great penitential in you and your young cousin." Neji laughed bitterly._

_"What kind of fool are you? Can you not see that she's dead?" Orochimaru smiled once more._

_"Ahh, dear child can't you hear it? You mustn't let grief dull you senses. Just calm yourself and listen then you'll hear her heartbeat." Neji's eyes widened and a fresh batch of tears pour down his cheeks._

_" It doesn't matter she'll die anyway." He whispered, heartbroken._

_"Give her to me. If I take her now I can save her_."

_" And how am I to trust you?"_

_"Do you have any other choice?"_ _Neji shook his head and did nothing as Orochimaru lifted Hinata's broken body and disappeared. Tears spilled from his eyes as he sat on the forest floor. Completely numb to all around him._

* * *

With Neji

2 years later

_Neji looked up at the stars longingly._

_"Hinata-chan, where could you be right now."_

_"Anywhere. But you are where I need you so that's all that matters to me." Strong but gentle arms wrapped around his waist._

_" Yukio..." A soft kiss was place on his neck._

_" Where is that baka yaro? (1)" Neji closed his eyes._

_" He's on a mission. He'll be gone for 2 weeks" Yukio nodded._

_" Before he left did he...?"_

_"Yes he did..." Yukio's arm tightened around his waist. _

" Y_our leaving with me tonight"_

_"Tonight but-"_

_" No but you've been giving me excuses for years and I'm sick of letting that ketsuoana (2) hurt you" _

_"Please Yukio, you know I can't leave Hanabi (3). Ever since Hinata died..." he choked the last word out," Hisashi's been getting more violent and imaginative in his cruelty. I can't just let her stay with him. And if I leave our activate my marks and kill us both."_

_"Go get her then. And make it quick!" He hissed Neji nodded and within five minutes he was back with a sleeping Hanabi in his arms. Yukio kissed him softly careful not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms._

_"Where will we go..." Neji asked quietly. Yukio looked away._

_" We will stay with a man called Orochimaru." _

* * *

A/N:Sorry about the intense chapter guys. It just had to be written otherwise my night would be plague the nightmare of these unfortunate characters. Next chapter will hopefully be a little less intense but just in case it isn't I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter.

1. Stupid bastard

2. Asshole

3. Hanabi has the caged bird seal like Neji

4. Damare means shut up

Now review or suffer the consequences!

And in the review tell me which female or male charcter that you'd like to see Hinata with! They can not already be in a relationship with someone else!


	4. Fireworks and Deception

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back and better than ever! School is actually better than I thought. We don't do much so expect a lot of updates for my stories. But for the love of God review! I'm feedback starved people! Starved!... Anyway... the couples start getting together now! Enjoy and review! Or else bad things will come to pass... Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own Shun and the unnamed rickshaw guy.

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

_/Little voices/_

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_**Dream**_

* * *

Hisashi watched Shino and Shun train. Already the young Shinobi had risen in the ANBU ranks and in just a few years after the disappearance of Neji.

"Nnn" Shino groaned as Shun slashed him across his chest, tearing his jacket and revealing his well developed muscles. A jolt of pleasure hit Hisashi in a violent wave. Shun was becoming very agile and quick. Good traits in a ninja.

" I believe that this should be enough training." Shino and Shun nodded and bowed to each other. Hisashi licked his lips, watching blood drip from the insect ninja's mouth and Shun's quiet panting. Shino was the true prize that he wanted but, until then Shun would have to do. After all both boys were very attractive.

"Shun I'd like see you after you've changed." Shun nodded and walked away. Hisashi activated his Byakugan and made note of the points that would immobilize his new prey. Not that he would need them.

_'This boy is so sweet and obedient to me he'd probably do what ever I asked of him' _

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto panted softly and curled up against his master. Orochimaru chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

"We should get dressed. I'm sure that they'll be back soon." Kabuto whimpered, grinding his hips against Orochimaru. The Sannin groaned softly.

"One more time Orochimaru-sama...please." Orochimaru smiled and flipped Kabuto on his back like a hotcake.

" I suppose one more go wouldn't hurt..." With one fluid thrust Orochimaru found himself inside of Kabuto.

The boy had never screamed so loud.

* * *

"Why, oh why , would you two do that! Does the term 'missing nin' mean anything to you?!" Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Now Hinata, there's really no need to be upset..." Hinata glared at him and fumed.

"Yes there is! We have to keep a low profile you dummy. You know low profile as in don't draw attention to yourself!"

"Hn." Naruto glared at him

"You know you're really not helping here." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't see why I should. Hinata throws a hissey fit like this every time we go out." Hinata slapped him so hard villagers the next town our turned and held their cheeks in pain because of the sound alone.

"I'm going back home. I'll see you two later." She hailed a rickshaw and was off, with her bags in tow. Sasuke absent-mindedly rubbed his cheek.

" I hope this doesn't become a pattern." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hn." Sasuke followed him wordlessly. Orochimaru wouldn't mind if they were a little late...

* * *

Hinata sat in the rickshaw, grumbling angrily.

"Those bastards are always doing this. First we go into town shop, gamble, drink, and make merry. Then they have to into get a staged fight all so they could make out in one of the bars or a park." She huffed and put her arms over her chest.

"Humph, I wish I had a boyfriend... Lucky dumb blonde."

"Well miss if you're truly upset could I do the honor of escorting you to a kabuki play?" Hinata raised an eyebrow as soon as she heard his voice. The boy was very handsome but, considering he was running a rickshaw, he wasn't exactly the type of guy that could handle Hinata's hectic life

"Sorry hun. But I'm way out of you league." He laughed.

"Alright then miss, If that's what you want." Hinata smiled, maybe she could take a bubble bath when she got home...

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined. The raven haired ninja smiled against the tan flesh of his neck and continued trailing kisses up and down the sun kissed skin of the blonde's neck.

"Don't make so much noise, we don't want those kids over there to find us, unless of course, your into that sort of thing."

"Your sick Sasuke, sick." Then he kissed Sasuke full on the lips. Fireworks exploded in the distance, making the dark night sky flash with color.

" I guess this is what they mean when they say the spark's are flying."

"Shut up, teme."

"Stupid, dobe."

"I love you."

"I guess I love you too." Another kiss.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Hisashi-sama?" Hisashi nodded and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes please sit down." Shun complied silently and blushed, ignoring the feeling of butterflies flitting around in his stomach.

"You've shown great improvement in these last few weeks." Shun nodded, beaming internally at the man's praise.

"And I was thinking that you deserved some kind of reward for your... hard work." The corners of his mouth twisted up into a slight smirk. Shun blushed brighter unnerved by Hisashi's sudden forwardness.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Hisashi-san. The only reward that I'll ever need are your words of encouragement."

"Oh but you don't even know what kind of reward I'm offering. I'm sure it will make you much happier than my words." Shun blushed brighter.

"Will you take my reward, pet?"

"Only from you, Hisashi-sama"

* * *

A/N: Okay guys that's it for chapter...3? Yeah 3. I hope you enjoy and I pray that you guys review! Don't make me suffer any longer! I cant take it just review people! That's all it takes to save my sanity. NOW CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON OR I'LL GO FREDDY ON YOUR ASSES!!


	5. Some Sex and Friends

A/N: Hello darlings! I know you guys have been waiting a while for an update. Sorry about that, I was suffering from writers block. But I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed and even those who just read my stories. Your support is unbelievably important to my writing. I love and thank you all for everything. Even so, I'd like to give a special shout out to three reviewers who gave me suggestions and helpful critiques.

"It's a nice deceit that you've placed on all of the ones that believe they know the truth!" this line from a review from JaRyse will definitely make an appearance in the story in some form. I write the author's note either before or while I'm writing the story so I'm not sure if its in this chapter ;).

I'd also like to thank MissNaye for her helpful critiques that hopefully cause my writing to step up a notch.

And finally shikon entity shinobu for threatening me to update several times. You'd better be getting better grades in school or gramdma **_will_**kick your ass do you understand young lady?(No I am not an old lady I'm a teen)

All of my reviewers are very important to me so everyone who reviews will start getting shout outs for their support.

* * *

"Hisashi!" Shun cried breathlessly. Strong hands held his waist bringing him up and down on the large, throbbing member. Sweat ran down his soft pale skin. Hisashi smirked watching the boy ride him. He looked so beautiful like that; arms bound behind his back, brown eyes half lidded, lips parted, panting softly, moaning just for him. Had the Hyuuga been any other man he'd probably have lost it by now and poured his essence into the younger man.

_'No not yet. I have to make this last.' _

He flipped the boy over, still inside, still thrusting

"Hi-" The man kissed him hard, swallowing every cry.

_'Were not done yet little one'_ Hisashi pulled back, and put one leg over his shoulder.

"Ahh!!" White stars flashed in his vision. He couldn't hold out much longer.

"Hisashi, please. I can't..." Hisashi thrust in harder, hitting that spot, that magnificent spot that made the younger man see stars.

_'Look at what you've missed out on Neji' _In any other situation he would have chuckled at the thought. But now he had a more important task at hands.

"Please, Hisashi-sama!" The boy gasped. It was obvious that he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Hold on we're almost there." With a few more well positioned thrust they'd both reached their peak.

_'Daisuki dayo Hisashi-sama (1)'_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto!!" Sasuke gasped. The blue eyed kitsune smirked and suck harder on the "little" Uchiha. Sasuke groan and wound his fingers through the blondes golden locks, glad he'd decided to take their... quality time, else where.

_'The look on that little girls face was priceless.'_

The blonde pulled back and smiled mischievously.

"What?" Naruto winked up at him. He stuck his cute little pink tongue out and ran it over the hot flesh from head to base.

"Hn!" The kitsune giggled, taking the head back into his mouth.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed around the tip. His hand grabbed the member at the base.

'_It's leaking?'_ The kitsune thought idly, bobbing his head back and forth. Sasuke groaned softly. The certainly had a skilled mouth...

"Ahem!" The white haired nin cleared his throat loudly. Sasuke frowned and held the blonde's head in place.

"What is it Kabuto?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his face and look away.

"Finish up here. There's a meeting at 2:45 in the living room, don't be late." And then he was gone.

"What say you finish up here Naruto." The kitsune rolled his eyes and continued his task. He sucked hard bobbing his head. Soon the blondie's mouth was filled with the raven's essence. He swallowed and walked to the en suite bathroom.

"I'd say this was a rather productive afternoon don't you agree?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today, Yuichi-sama. I know this is a very bad time for you and your mate." Orochimaru said shaking the demons hand. Yuichi chuckled. He was a tall man with deep green eyes and a muscular build. His long black hair stopped mid back and matched his black yukata almost exactly. Even with his easy smile he was not one you'd want to meet in a dark alley.

"It's nothing, my friend. Seto's been complaining about being cooped up inside all month. Right Kitten?" Said Kitten rolled his eyes and smiled. He was much shorter than Yuichi with kind blue eyes, short brown hair, a slight form, and very pregnant belly. He looked far less intimidating than his mate.

"If you'd let me out of the house every now and again I wouldn't complain." Yuichi chuckled once more and took downed a glass of sake in one go.

"Now Orochimaru." His easy smile was gone.

"I know you didn't just call us here for good drinks and company. So tell me what you want now so that I can name my price." Orochimaru smiled

"Alway the business man,eh, Yuichi-sama?" The demon smirked.

"Of course, surely you should this by now. Especially considering the fact that you've never requested my presence unless you wanted something."

"Hm." Orochimaru sipped his own sake thoughtfully.

"Well I must admit, my friend, I do want something but not from you. From your mate." Yuichi's eyes flashed red and bared his fangs.

"And what," he growled," Might you want from him."

"I'd like him to... predict a few things for me." Seto's ears perked up at this.

"And what is it that you'd like me to predict?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well-"

* * *

As much as Hisashi hated to admit it the boy was more than beautiful. His long, soft white hair fell behind him like a halo. His brown eyes lit up every time he laid eyes on the Hyuuga.

'_But he's so weak'_ He thought darkly. In reality the boy was strong with an amazing chakra control, but, in mind he was weak. If he wanted to he could kill the boy right now and there'd be little to nothing Shun could do about it. He had no real will of his own. But perhaps it was the boys fragile nature that made the Hyuuga hold him in his arms while he slept. Perhaps it was his blind obedience that drew the man to him. Perhaps it is unexplainable.

Or maybe...

There is a darker plan in the making...

* * *

Naruto pulled a dark blue kimono around him. When Orochimaru had briefed them in the living room he'd stressed the importance of traditional attire.

"It will make our guests more comfortable if you were traditional dress and it will prove beneficial to our interests." The Sannin explained. And who were they to argue? The more allies they had the better.

"Naruto could you give me a hand. I'm having a little trouble with my obi."

"Coming." Naruto skilled fingers tied the obi up tight.

"I'll never know how you do this." The kitsune laughed.

"Easy, I'm multitalented."

"Hn."

"Let's go see if Hinata's having any trouble with her cloths." Sasuke shrugged and followed the blonde wordlessly.

"Hinata-chan are you ready?"

"Just a minute!" Hinata called. There were several loud crashes, a few dull thuds, some screaming, moaning, and panting.

"So how's it going?" Hianta asked breathlessly. She was a vision of perfect beauty with her hair done up with pins, and her brand new kimono. Her obi was perfectly tied...in the front (2). Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto pushed the girl back into her room.

"Give us a minute Sasuke"

"Hn."

* * *

"Ah. My students have arrived." Orochimaru announced with a smile.

"Konbanwa kihin . Yoroshiku.(3)" They bowed deeply.

"Your students are very polite. That's a very good trait in young ninja such as they." Seto mused, rubbing his belly absentmindedly.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu" The three sat down on the couch closet to Orochimaru.

"Well I suppose now's a good time to start." He held his hands out and instantly a crystal ball had appeared. He took a deep breath and opened his mind to the future....

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter five for ya. Yep that's right a cliffhanger. I mean business when I say I want more reviews. I want at least 5. Just give me five reviews and I''ll update.

1. I love you Hisashi

In Japan, if a woman ties her obi in the front she's usually a prostitute. This is so because in such a profession the kimono is usually removed often and the obi is a very difficult and time consuming thing to tie in back. So to save time, money, and energy, they tie it in the front. So now ya know ^.^

3. Good Evening honored guests. It's nice to meet you.

4. Thank you very much (extremely polite)

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next update! Review people.


	6. Authors Note

Okay guys I'm so really _really_ sorry about my updates (or lack there of) recently. I mean it's not as bad as the entire year where I abandonded my fan fiction but it's still pretty damn bad and I feel I owe you guys an explanation:

A few days ago my cousin died. She was really sick and the doctors kept misdiagnosing her and couldn't do much for her at the end so she pretty much died due to their incompetence, which sickens me. I flew down South to go to her memorial service in two days so I probably won't be online to often let alone updating because:

1. My mom's not feeling well

2. I have to watch my little brother

3. I have to spend more time with my family

So you guys probably won't here much from me for a while but rest assured I am working on all of stories depite the dark cloud that has placed itself over my life at the moment. Any spare moment I get I'm either working on Mistakes, Betrayl, and LONeLINESS: The Secret to Forgetting or my own novel. All of you who update really brighten my day and give me so much inspiration. Thank you so much for all your support.

After my family crisis I probably won't be updating till well after September 18, when I get my new laptop, because I'll be going back to school. But I won't let October pass by without updating atleast one story. I promise (maybe).

-Saiyuri of the Red Shadow


End file.
